Promise
by Angaradh
Summary: TRADUCTION DE CLEANWHITEROOM. Le Dr Rush sauve Chloé des griffes des aliens bleus. Scène coupée de l'épisode Premier Contact. A lire comme stand-alone ou entre les chapitres 14 et 15 de FOD.


**Notes de la traductrice.** _Promise_ est une fiction de **_CleanWhiteRoom_**. Je n'en suis que la traductrice.**  
**

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur. **Ce one-shot s'intercale entre les chapitres 14 et 15 de FoD mais vous pouvez aussi le lire indépendamment. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements. **Spoilers concernant l'épisode Premier Contact, saison 1.

**Annexes. **Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de reviewer !

-oOo-

**Promise**

Elle a froid.

Elle a froid et elle est terrifiée. Ses sens se sont engourdis après avoir passé tant d'heures dans cette cage de verre, ses cheveux flottent autour d'elle comme une corolle, ses yeux sont grands ouverts et d'invisibles larmes se mêlent à la solution saline dans laquelle elle baigne. Même la turbidité du fluide ne les empêche pas de couler.

Elle pense à sa mère, à cette femme devenue si fragile et si aigrie. Sa mère a toujours su qu'il lui arriverait malheur sur ce vaisseau perdu dans l'univers mais Chloé doute qu'elle ait jamais imaginé une fin aussi tragique et elle espère qu'elle n'en aura pas les détails. Elle prie pour que personne n'apprenne jamais les circonstances de sa mort. Elle ne veut pas qu'on se souvienne d'elle telle qu'elle est maintenant. Elle préfèrerait qu'ils gardent l'image de la jeune femme observatrice qui avait pleuré sans fin la mort de son père et terriblement souffert d'être éloigné de chez elle, de la jeune femme intelligente et volontaire qui aurait pu faire la différence si on lui avait donné sa chance. De la jeune femme prometteuse qu'elle avait été.

Elle est différente désormais. Plus tout à fait la même.

Ils lui ont extorqué des informations sur l'humanité, découvrant ses excès et ses faiblesses en étudiant son cerveau et les connaissances que Harvard y a implantées, des informations sur la politique, sur les maths et les sciences, sur la sensation de liberté et de quiétude qu'elle a ressentie à sept ans quand elle a sauté de la balançoire un après-midi de septembre, sur la façon dont elle s'est écrasée par terre en retombant, sur la signification des larmes et sur l'horreur de la souffrance. Et en échange de ce qu'ils lui ont pris, en dédommagement du viol mental auquel ils se sont livrés, ils lui ont laissé quelque chose.

Quelque chose dont elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir.

Alors leur souhaiter l'ignorance est le dernier cadeau que Chloé Armstrong peut encore offrir aux passagers du Destiny. Elle la leur souhaite de toute son âme. Pour le colonel Young, si profondément blessé et si stoïque dans la tourmente, pour toutes les petites rides que la culpabilité et l'épuisement ont creusées aux coins de ses yeux et que Chloé pense qu'il ne mérite pas. Pour TJ, la grande sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eue, et pour Camile qui n'aspire qu'à vivre pleinement sa vie. Pour Riley, pour Greer, pour Park et pour Matthew qui a toujours été si tendre avec elle.

Pour Eli.

Pourvu qu'ils ne la retrouvent jamais. Pourvu qu'ils ne la voient jamais ainsi. Pourvu qu'ils continuent à se douter de ce qui lui est arrivé mais sans jamais, _jamais_, en avoir la certitude.

Quelque chose heurte le verre et ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup. Ses mains se lèvent par réflexe, alourdies par la résistance du liquide. De l'autre côté du verre se trouve un homme mort. Elle pense un instant qu'il n'est qu'une simulation de plus, un moyen pervers d'arracher des informations supplémentaires à son esprit épuisé, mais l'énergie qui anime chacun de ses gestes est inimitable. A nouveau, il abat la barre de métal qu'il tient sur la vitre et, cette fois, elle vole en éclat. Chloé se sent tomber, le fluide s'écoule par la brèche et elle se retrouve par terre, détrempée et ankylosée.

Le Dr Rush arrache l'appareil respiratoire de son visage et déconnecte l'engin de torture fixé sur sa tempe en quelques secondes. Comme s'il l'avait fait des millions de fois. Elle remarque distraitement qu'il n'est pas plus sec qu'elle. Il est pieds nus et il porte la même combinaison ridicule que celle dont on l'a affublée. Comme elle, il frissonne sous la morsure de l'air glacé.

Ce Rush ruisselant est peut-être la vision la plus rassurante de toute son existence.

Il ne lui adresse pas un mot. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il pose simplement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence alors qu'il la hisse sur ses pieds avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Marcher sans faire de bruit est facile lorsqu'on est pieds nus et ils progressent rapidement le long des coursives vers un but que Chloé peut seulement deviner. Elle s'efforce de ne pas se laisser distancer mais bouger devient de plus en plus difficile, respirer devient de plus en plus difficile. Elle peut _les _sentir, quelque part dans son esprit, dans cet espace que leurs méthodes d'interrogatoire invasives ont réduit en charpie. Dans cet espace où ils ont implanté quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas.

Finalement, elle s'effondre sur le sol glacé. Le bruit de sa chute est doux, comme étouffé. Il lui rappelle celui que faisaient les feuilles humides de novembre en tombant sur le trottoir de son école quand elle attendait que son père vienne la chercher.

Elle est terrifiée à l'idée que le Dr Rush l'abandonne là.

Peut-être qu'il devrait le faire. Elle est faible. Elle ne sert à rien. Elle ne sera d'aucune utilité à personne une fois de retour sur le Destiny. Elle pleurniche trop.

Il se retourne immédiatement et revient sur ses pas. Il revient la chercher. Elle se met presque à sangloter de soulagement.

« Chloé » murmure-t-il en l'aidant à se relever. « Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Je ne peux pas » chuchote-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Ses doigts s'enfoncent désespérément dans les avants-bras de Rush. « Je ne devrais pas. Il m'ont fait quelque chose, quelque chose d'horrible. Je ne devrais pas y retourner. »

Il fronce les sourcils, un grognement agacé fait vibrer le fond de sa gorge et ses mains se referment sur ses bras pour la secouer sans douceur. Elle l'a mis en colère mais elle ne sais pas pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'il déteste imaginer à ce qu''elle a subi autant qu'elle déteste imaginer ce qu'il a subi ? Est-ce parce qu'il ne veut pas l'abandonner alors qu'il sait pertinemment que c'est la seule chose à faire ? Il est pragmatique, il y a forcément pensé.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas dans un endroit pareil. Jamais. Ne sois pas _stupide_. » La débat est clos.

Il l'entraîne en avant et, cette fois, sa main la tient fermement par le poignet. A aucun moment il ne la lâche. Ni quand il sont à deux doigts d'être découverts par un groupe de scientifiques aliens, ni quand une alarme se met à retentir, ni quand le vaisseau est violemment secoué par un tir ennemi et qu'ils sont tous les deux projetés au sol.

Ils sont étalés sur le métal noir et glacé et elle lève les yeux pour le regarder. Ses yeux à lui sont fermés, ses lèvres et ses orteils sont bleuis par le froid et il presse une main sur sa poitrine, juste au niveau du cœur, comme s'il ressentait une douleur atroce. Pour la première fois, elle se demande comment il est arrivé là et ce qu'ils lui ont fait, puis elle réalise qu'ils l'ont abandonné sur cette planète depuis près d'une _semaine _et que, sur ce vaisseau, ça représente une éternité. Elle espère qu'il est assez solide pour surmonter ça. Elle, elle ne l'est pas. Elle sait qu'elle ne l'est pas.

« Promettez moi une chose » murmure-t-elle. Les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge mais il comprend quand même.

« Quoi ? » Il est déjà en train de se relever, comme la pile à combustion qu'il a toujours été. Elle n'a jamais apprécié certains aspects de sa personnalité mais, maintenant, alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui demander quelque chose d'aussi difficile, elle est heureuse qu'il soit tel qu'il est. Il ne lui doit rien mais il faut qu'il accepte. Sa requête est importante, plus encore que toutes celles qu'elle a pu formuler dans sa vie. Auprès de qui que ce soit.

« Promettez-moi que s'il nous reprennent vivants, vous me tuerez de vos propres mains. Avant qu'il soit trop tard. »

Elle a besoin de cette promesse pour avancer et il doit le lire dans ses yeux parce que, même si sa demande a l'air de le révulser, il ne refuse pas.

« S'il vous plaît » supplie-t-elle. « Dîtes-le. » Elle a besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Même s'il a menti par le passé, elle sait que s'il le lui promet en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il le fera. Elle en est sûre.

Il la scrute. Une compréhension douloureuse assombrit son regard. « Je te le promets. »


End file.
